dungeonsandrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Drakonis Truvor
Drakonis Truvor (Homeland: Draven's Call) is a Dragonborn Elemental Wizard who specializes in fire magic. Not much is known about who trained Drakonis but he is a powerful wizard who debuted in D&R as a prisoner in Episode 9. Drakonis has swore his allegiance to the group for breaking him free from the OverDale guards. With his old age comes a storied past, one which he is not prepared to share with just anyone. Overview Appearance and Personality * Drakonis is rather large for a Dragonborn, he stands at 6'7" and weights 278lbs. His hide is of a reddish orange hue and he has somewhat of an arch in his back that leaves him walking with a hunch. Being 73 years old Drakonis has some wear and tear on him that shows. His face is of wrinkles and his left knee has been injured many years ago and has yet to heal properly so he must use a cane to maneuver around without pain. * Blunt, bold, loyal, a huge Dickhead, a wannabe, courageous, and wise are the best ways to describe Drakonis, he has lived through a lot and seen even more so he knows just how dangerous a scenario can get. When it comes down to it Drakonis has somewhat of a short temper and when faced with controversy he will not hesitate to lash out and speak his mind on the matter. He is also very loyal, if someone has reached out and made an effort to help him in anyway Drakonis will do everything in his power to assist that person. Episode History 'Episode 9:' "OverDale Days and WinterHaven Knights" Darkonis made his debut in Episode 9 of D&R as a prisoner. The group were making their way to WinterHaven when a squad of OverDale guards came marching down a dirt road near the groups campsite. They noticed that the guards had two prisoners, a male dargonborn and a female tiefling. They sprung into action with Malchus Grimnas taking charge to talk to the guards. After letting out the code word BLUE the group ambushed the guards to free the prisoners. During the squabble the female tiefling was murdered by a guard. The dragonborn was freed by Jarahk and they disposed of the guards however Liora the Vampire Hunter escaped from the fight who was being escorted by the guards. The dragonborn then told the group his name was Drakonis and that the female who was murdered was indeed his girlfriend, and her name was (NAME SOON FOR THE GIRL). Drakonis then told the group that for saving his life he is in their debt and asked to join them in their quest. After joining the group they traveled to WinterHaven where they chose the task of attacking a cult of minotaurs that were posing a threat to the city. They took off from the city to confront Telroth, the leader of this minotaur cult. As the confronted the group of minotaurs they sprung into action with a large battle breaking out. The group struck down the cultists one by one until Telroth was the last one standing. Drakonis then struck him down with his fire magic ending the battle and ending the threat of Telroth. After striking down the cult leader Drakonis made a name for himself within the group as a serious damage dealer and a serious threat to any enemy that may cross them. 'Episode 10:' The crew took off back to WinterHaven before minotaur reinforcements arrived after killing their cult leader. Once they got back to the town they had a meeting with Mayor (NAME OF MAYOR COMING SOON) to handle business. Malchus was the voice of the group and called upon Drakonis to explain to the mayor why he was a prisoner of the OverDale guards, he assumed Drakonis would announce they he was just rounded up for questioning based on his race. Drakonis who was half listening to the discussion and confused got nervous and blurted out that he was a prisoner because of a murder not because of questioning. The entire room was in shock as Malchus looked as if he could kill Drakonis. This raised far more questions than answers and left the group questioning the background of their new found ally. Drakonis refused to say who he was found guilty of murdering and he stepped away from the stand and sat in the back of the room remaining silent for the rest of the meeting. Immediately after the meeting the group hit up the bars and everyone looked for Drakonis to ask him about his past but he separated himself from them and slipped into a dive to drink by himself. A meeting was then set up between WinterHaven and OverDale which Drakonis attended with the group but he remained mostly silent until they brought up (DRAKONIS GF NAME) who was slain by the OverDale guards. Other than his outburst Drakonis sat silent and listened to this meeting that had to do a lot with the groups past that didn't involve him. After no blood was shed the group left the new meeting angered and divided. The group then got together to sort things out. Though not involved in the quarrel Drakonis knew that his past will soon be brought up and he doesn't know how he will deal with it. Perhaps next time he won't be able to elude the questions. Notable Moments & Achievements Honors and Awards None as of yet. Notable Kills Cult Minotaur Leader, Telroth (Episode 9) - Cult leader of a minotaur race that planned to attack WinterHaven. Trivia *Draconis comes from the Dirty South. *It is often stated that Draconis has a drug problem that subsequently causes him cough up blood violently sometimes. *Picked a fight with a kid called nathanael and threatened him and insulted him for no real reason. *Extra stuff people do. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters